Sirius Black, Hired Gun, Lover, and PeaceMaker
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: A young Remus Lupin hires a wily gun fighter, Sirius Black, to make peace with a few neighbors when he accidentally angers them. The feared gun fighter only makes more complications when he tries to protect Lupin. Love, gun fights, and fun. AU! Pups!


Alrighty then! This is my most AU story ever! Nothing from canon applies! All ages are changed. All personas are changed. Damn, my own personality is changing! Lol Have fun with it, Kids. Rated for later chapters. Make sure you pay attention. It is a little confusing in the beginning where I change ages and stuff. Harry is pureblood not half blood. Lily is pure blood not Mudblood. Set in USA and back in the cowboy days….1800's? I think. 0o0 Y _Y 0o0

Sirius Black, Hired Gun, Lover, and Peacemaker Extraordinaire

Looking down a steep, constricted, and ominous lane, stood Sirius Black, body bent against the blustery weather in a futile endeavor to stay warm. He flicked his collar up around his ears and trekked on.

"Of all the bleeding places for me to bloody meet the bastard, he bloody well have a good reason." He grumbled under his breath as he sauntered into a local saloon near Knockturn Alley.

Sirius Black was a hired gun. His name was as disreputable as Voldemort these days. People were frightened of him, and with reason. No one could say unerringly how many people he had killed. He was presumed to be not only swift but also precise.

Sirius sat at the bar and eyed the bartender his name was Peter Pettigrew. He was a dumpy mousy man with watery eyes. He was lily-livered and unacceptable.

Abruptly, a man about three inches shorter than Sirius, known as a peace-maker around here and several other places, sat down in the seat at the bar next to Sirius.

"Hello, Mr. Black." The man said tranquilly as he eyed Sirius' wand cautiously.

"Hi Weasley." Sirius said just as unperturbed as Mr. Weasley had.

"What you got in mind for me this time, Weasley?" Black asked as he accepted a shot of whiskey from Peter.

"I know you don't like owing people nothin' Black, so I'm here to offer you a chance to get rid of that old debt you owe me. I got a friend down in Scottland that needs some help. I want you to do it." Arthur Weasley said quickly before Black could change his mind.

"What's he need help with? Is he another interfering little bitch like that son of yours, Charlie, wasn't it?" Black asked as he sat the empty shot glass back down to survey Weasley.

"He is a friend's son and he tried playin' matchmaker with a few kids. The parents of the kids have been in a nasty way with each other since before the kids were born. They were not pleased when the kids decided they really WERE in love and eloped. The girl's mother went down to the chapel, waited outside and threatened to Avada the poor bastard her daughter married. Then she ripped the poor girl up by her hair and dragged her home."

"And now both the parents want the matchmaker dead. What's his name?" Black asked curiously.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin; he's the son of Jimmy Lupin. Far as I know, he's almost as triflin' as Charlie was. That boy causes so much trouble they might as well just hang him and get it over with before he starts causin' real trouble. He's been staying at his Pa's ranch in Texas for the past six months. Jimmy had some business in Mexico and it couldn't be helped. Remus is from Wyoming, you know his Ma. Celina Lupin. She owns the ranch next to the one you used to work at. The kids were James Potter and Lily Evans. They are only sixteen. It was a real shock to see them hitched. They're parents have hated each other since ten years before the kids were even alive." Arthur said as he ordered a firewhiskey.

"And why should I help Lupin? He seems like he's more trouble than he's worth if you ask me." Black said sardonically as he ordered a bourbon chaser.

"You should help him because he's more innocent than a new born lamb. He just can't help himself when it comes to love. He thinks he can see it in places it doesn't belong. He's a right handful some of the time but he ain't that bad. He needs help and I can't be there. I have some business up in Canada I have to deal with; some folks want me to settle their problem with a son-in-law tryin' to kill their son. Just do this one thing for me?" Arthur had now resorted to begging the hired gun to do his bidding.

"Fine; but if I have to kill someone I will, ya hear?" Black said as he slammed his glass down and walked away.

"I bet this Lupin guy's nothin' more than a fucking kid." Sirius said as he mounted his horse and started the long journey from Arizona to Texas.

When he arrived in the small town, he stopped in at the first saloon he saw.

"Any of you know the way to the Lupin Ranch?" He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Just over the way there, down past the old church." Said an older person with dark auburn hair.

"Thanks." Sirius said as he walked out, remounted his horse, and started the short way to the Lupin Ranch.

_A/N: Next Chapter: We meet Remus Lupin and we find out how the two react to each other. Hint: It is very amusing!_


End file.
